The Legend of the Blue Puppy
The Legend of the Blue Puppy is the first episode of Blue's Clues from the Sixth Season. Characters present *Blue (puppet form debut) *Polka Dots (puppet form debut) *Joe *Sidetable Drawer (inanimate cameo) *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Periwinkle *Boris (cameo) *Snail (cameo) *Sun (cameo) *Moona (debut) *Key (debut) *Boogie Woogie (debut) *Doodleboard (debut) *Roar E. Saurus (debut) *Dress Up Chest (debut) *Silly Seat (debut) *Frederica (debut) *Handy Dandy Journal (debut) *Mailbox (credits) *Shovel (credits) *Pail Summary On a night with a blue moon filling the sky, a moon fairy named Moona appears outside the Blue's Clues house and tells Blue a story about her birth under a blue moon, with a key that will unlock her greatest gift. We follow Moona to find this key and once we have it, a great hunt all over the Blue's Clues house begins to find the lock that it fits. Once that's found, the key unlocks Blue's Room, a special playroom where she is able to talk. Here, Blue can meet lots of new friends, but the most important thing about it is that she can communicate orally. We take part in games such as Boogie Woogie, Dress Up Chest, Silly Seat and Doodle Board. Recap Trivia * This is the first time Mailbox is absent. *This was the last episode to use the previous season's intro, but in variation. Instead of Steve's/Joe's house, the bush, and the tree swing popping up, once Blue opens the book, it shows a blue crescent moon in a darkish blue sky. Also, instead of Blue skidooing into the Blue's Clues book, she instead wobbles in excitement, and the scene in the book zooms in full frame, and the episode continues from then on. *Due to the plot of the episode, this episode does not include playing Blue's Clues, Mailtime, Video Letter, and Skidoo segments in this episode. *This is the thrid episode where the Play Blue's Clues was not featured. *This is the first episode for Season 6, and to air in 2004. *This episode premiered on February 8, 2004 on Nick Jr. and was also later re-shown on Noggin on May 30, 2005 (which is on Memorial Day). *This is the first episode to have Moona appear for this season. **She appeared in the official TV series Blue's Room. *This is the first episode in which the Goodbye Song wasn't sung. The second is Meet Blue's Baby Brother. *This is the last time Joe wears his blue shirt in Blue's Clues. **He is seen wearing a blue shirt one final time in the Blue's Room episode Holiday Wishes. *This is the first episode combining the traditional Blue's Clues elements with the Blue's Room segment. *As Blue grew up, her ears started getting longer. *Starting with this episode, Victoria Pontecorvo provides Blue's voice in the Blue's Room segments, while Leslie Carra-Rudolph does the puppetry. *When the scene of Blue reading a book and listening to music is shown, the shortened parts of the "So Long Song" can be heard. *The instrumental version of "Go, Blue, Go, Find the Lock For Your Key" was heard in the closing credits. *Parts of the story from the legend are similar to the story heard in Blue the puppy was actually suppose to be an orange cat. *According to Moona, all other dogs act as they do for real and are not colored like in animation. It is possible that there could be a special moon for Magenta and Green Puppy, but since they are not main characters of the show, their moons are not shown or mentioned. *This is the first episode where Sean Hanley voices Slippery Soap. *This is the first episode where Jansen Panettiere voices Periwinkle. Kenny Kim no longer voices Periwinkle. *The voice of Moona was done by Christiana Anbri. *A drawing of "the cow who jumped over the moon" from "Blue's ABCs" can be seen on a picture on the bedroom wall. **It looks exactly the way Steve drew them as clues. *The Sun appears on a call reminder on the cork-board, similar to Magenta, Tink in "What Does Blue Want to Build?", and Turquoise in "Prehistoric Blue". *It is revealed that the bench in the sunroom has a lock. *At the end of the credits, as usual, Blue is seen playing with her ball, then she looks at the audience, and barks, saying "Bye!", but after that, a different version of the closing Blue's Clues book appeared and closed up before the audience even saw her disappear. Plus, the book closed in a different direction (unlike the closing Blue's Clues book from Season 5), with sparkles coming out on that side. *Joe wears a blue squared shirt in this episode. Goofs *When Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper deliver the cookies, you can see that there is only one blue crescent moon cookie on the plate. But after Key see's two key-shaped cookies, Joe picks up another blue crescent moon cookie that was not seen on the plate when delivered. *It appears that the episode takes place at night. However, when the camera zooms out to show the entire view of the house at the end of the episode, it appears to be daytime. Gallery The-legend-of-the-blue-puppy-blues-clues-30879566-640-480.jpg Key.jpg|That's the not the right lock. Vlcsnap-2019-10-05-17h57m36s204.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-05-17h58m28s635.png BluesBiggestStories.jpg Watch Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 6 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Blue Shirt Category:Blue's Room Segments Category:No Playing Blue's Clues Category:No Skidoo Segment Category:No Mailtime Segment Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes Where We Just Got a Letter Wasn't Sung Category:Episodes That Didn't Use The So Long Song Category:Character Debut Episodes